ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Warriors of Apollo
The Warriors of Apollo are a group of aliens of various species, that have sworn off Girls and have become Apollo's, their idol, own "brothers" and followers. They appear in 40: The Last Splixson. Appearance They all wear their signature glowing red suits with black patches at the shoulders, the knees and belt. They also have a black collar and a stripe going down from the collar to the belt on either sides of the body. They both have black gloves. Powers and Abilities Since any alien can join, they might have varrying abilties. However, they are given certain suits (to make them look the same) and items to give them the standard abilties: *'Pyrokinesis': All the members wear the Pyrogenetic Rune, a very common rune that grants Pyrokinesis on their necks. *'Healing Touch:' They all wear the "Vitakinesis" Runes, uncommon runes that grant the ability to heal people by touch. *'Skills in Archery:' They all wield a bow and have many arrows with them. They also have skills in Archery, and they often combine this skill with their Pyrokinesis, shooting flaming arrows as projectiles. Members Any male being has the right to join the Warriors of Apollo, but he must swear off girls, and never lie. If a person breaks the first rule, they might get kicked out and transformed into a filthy member of the Worst's species. However, if they lie, they are given a warning, and after three strikes, they're out! The current members include: (Please note that Apollo is considered Leader) *Hetios (second-in-command) *Jaheem (third-in-command) *Specurs *BOnarch *Unnamed Warrior Apollo Lord Apollo, as they consider him, is their idol, and they all serve him by being Warriors of Apollo. They often accompany Apollo on certain trips, but if they are assisting in some sort of quest, he will refuse to interfere. They do not "worship" Apollo as people believe, but they simply take him as a father and idol. Apollo, the only Modda'y to escape their home dimension, is a powerful being, having the following powers: *'Skills in Archery:' And he also wields a bow and arrow, but this is more of a gained skill than natural. *'Pyrokinesis:' Apollo has absolute control over fire, but prefers to shoot intensified beams of heat instead of fireballs or fire blasts. *'Chronokinesis:' Apollo has the ability to travel through time, but the extent of his powers remains unknown. *'Event Prediction': Apollo can predict the future, but this is only due to his time powers. *'Healing:' Using his chronokinesis, Apollo has the ability to "heal" wounds by reversing time on them. Apollo is not truely overpowered, as only Chronokinesis and Pyrokinesis are his natural powers, the others being gained skills. Weaknesses All the Warriors of Apollo are powerful, but they are sensitive to Water. Water weakens their firepower to the minimum. As some kind of "curse", (being the disadvantage of their Pyrogenetic Runes) they are at their weakest point during a Winter Solistice, completely powerless during a Solar Eclipse, and very powerful during a Summer Solistice. These also affect Apollo, albeit to a lower extent. Appearances *Sun Ceremony (debut) *Race Against Time Trivia *Every Summer Solistice, they return to Planet Supmylo, and they celebrate Apollo's birthday. This is seen in Sun Ceremony *They ride separate chariot-like ships during travel, however, only with two people per chariot. The lieutenant usually rides with Apollo, but if he is not there, or has a special guest with him, he rides with the second-in-command. *They are the Apollo equivelant of the Hunters of Artemis. *The media they appear in was previously unidentified, but it is now known that it is 40: The Last Splixson, Fred 40's Reboot. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ahmad15 Category:40: The Last Splixson